Credendo Vides
by The Grey Wanderer
Summary: a girl wakes up in middle earth, she knows the ending but begins to forget every time she is in a fight. Please R&R. don't judge it until you've read it. I might carry this on later when i know how to make it better
1. Prologue

In some ways you can call me a blacksmith but not for war, for films; I make all sort weapons and armour, from modern day weapons to the stone age.

Ever since I was made to do fencing by my parents as well as etiquette lessons, I always wanted to make weapons and armour. Then be able to use each weapon, so I went everyday after school to this man who lived nearby who used to make these things for movies. So I asked him to teach me and he did, then with my pocket money I used that to have a trainer to teach me how to use all sorts of weapons.

At first he taught me the bow, crossbow then swords, axes, daggers and last of all guns. Guns were my least favourite they are just too simple, they don't use many of your muscles so I trained mainly in the others.

This all began when I was ten; at first my parents didn't like me doing it, but when they saw how dedicated I were they let me do it. It took me three years to get good at it but it took me eight years to perfect it but then nothing is perfect.

When I was in college some girls would talk about cooking recipes, but I didn't have a cook book, I had a book for how to make armour and weapons, then I had a book of designs for my creations. Everyone would say 'This hobby of yours will never help you' boy were they wrong.

In college for English we had to read Lord of the Rings; after I read that I made more designs than I ever had, Middle Earth became my muse, it became my new hobby. If I didn't make the things I do and practise with them I wouldn't have the figure I do, and I know that yes I do go on runs but the run isn't all that makes figure right, running helps your legs and how far you can travel without getting extremely tired. Practising with my weapons and running made my figure what it is.

When I was nineteen I got a licence to sell my weapons, so I did to movies, on E-bay and shops that have the genre of the weapon. With the money I earned I had an extension on my house for a smithy you could say. Where I made all my weapons and armour, but one day my friend said could I make her some costumes and I said yes I would try.

I found out quite a lot of the skills I used for armour and sheathes I could use to make clothes, so I began a new book clothes, breeches, tunics, dresses and shoes. I managed to make all her costumes but at the expense of needles in my fingers and thumb.

I really enjoyed making clothes because what would a culture be without their clothes. When I began to like making clothes I went to classes for them, when I want to do something I do it if I fail I try again until I get better at it, so that's I what I did.

When I was twenty I got the idea to make myself a bag to hold my weapons on the outside and to hold my how to make and design books in it, it would also hold water packs and food as well as some clothes and armour.

It took me five days to perfect the design and then a week to make the bag and fix it so it would not fall apart. Then I made myself a cloak totally black, it went to my feet and also had sleeves, and in the sleeves material to hold daggers.

I then made some black boots that could withstand a lot of walking in many terrains; then I made black breeches and a tunic to go with it, I made all this to fit me as I was going to go on a personal journey where I would travel over landscapes and avoid civilisation.

I packed some food, water, extra clothes, my books, crossbow, bow, and sword, two daggers in the bag and one in each sleeve of my cloak and then my arrows and bolts. I put my clothes on and on my tunic I had a piece of material so I could make it tighter which I did and then I put my cloak on, then I put my quiver on my back then my bag on my back. I then attached my sheathe to my belt then put my sword in it.

I then attached my axe to my belt as well, then I put my dirty blonde hair in a bun with two strands outlining my face then I put my hood up.

I then was ready for my journey, I left my house and noticed in the sky were signs of storm brewing, but a storm would not stop me so I carried on. I walked for two days and only then did I rest I wanted to make sure I could walk for days at a time, I then had my self some food then slept for the night.

When I woke, I woke up to the sound of a river and then I knew I was not in my world anymore for I did not fall asleep near a river. Also then I knew that storm was not a storm but the brake in dimensions I was now in another world what world I did not know.

I stood up and went to the river to see eight companions just coming onto the bank of the river, when I looked to my right I saw a waterfall and all this reminded my of Amon Hen. I looked back at the eight companions and only then did I realise the four hobbits. I also recognised it was night it wasn't morning as it should have been but then I was in another world, Middle Earth to be exact.


	2. Changes

Legolas looked in my direction and spotted me and I said "Shit."

Then I did something extremely stupid I ran; I knew I had all of them chasing me and I definitely knew it when I felt someone grab hold of me. The person turned me around and I came face to face with eight members of the fellowship.

I sighed and said "I am Amriel and I am no threat, I know who you all are but I am from another world my weapons should prove that to you and the fact in this world you would not allow a woman to be a blacksmith."

The person who was holding onto my shoulders I noticed was Aragorn, but even though I knew these were the good guys it didn't stop me from shaking thinking they may kill me.

Aragorn nodded and said "Show us the proof."

I unsheathed my sword and passed it to Aragorn then I retrieved my axe and handed it to Gimli. My sword has a phoenix near the handle which has flames going around it then up to the tip of the sword on one side, then on the other it has the words Credendo Vides which means by believing one sees.

The axe is exactly the same for I believe the words Credendo Vides. They pass me back my weapons and I put them back where I had them.

Aragorn then said "You are correct that they are nothing like that of Middle Earth but what does the inscription say."

I smiled and said "Credendo Vides is what is says but it means, by believing one sees. On my own weapons I always have the words Credendo Vides and a phoenix for they represent new life and death and also it is one of the things that would probably come under the words Credendo Vides."

They all talk then Frodo says "Well I believe her; I saw no lies in her eyes so I say if she wants she can join us."

Boromir looks at me and says "What I would like to know is why they would allow a woman to make weapons."

Aragorn then said "You may come with us if that is your decision."

I looked at them all then said "I always in my believed Middle Earth was real so now I see it and I am in front of the Fellowship of the ring. So I know what troubles are ahead, and I have made a decision. I will help you to rid Sauron from Middle Earth once and for all."

Then they took me to their boats and I sat leaning against a tree. I put my bag on the floor then retrieved my drawing book out of it; I then began to draw the eight members of the fellowship who were in front of me.

Aragorn came up to me about ten minutes after I started drawing and said "Are you not tired?"

I looked at him and said "I am not."

He looked at my book and said "What is that you are doing?"

I finished off part of my drawing then gave it to him and said "I like to draw, and who better to draw than members of the fellowship."

He looked at the drawing then said "You obviously have more than one talent."

I smiled and said "Well that talent goes with my designing talent."

He laughed then sat next to me and said "How did you get into making weapons."

I smiled and said "My parents made me do fencing lessons, it's kind of a fighting technique in some ways and ever since I did that I wanted to make weapons and armour, then last year my friend asked me to make her some clothes for a party so I did. Then I went to lessons so I could make clothes as well as weapons and armour."

He nodded then said "In your world women are aloud to do these things."

I nodded and said "We are all equals men and women but men do still have some more of a variety in life, because there are still men who think women should only be wives. Women are aloud to fight in wars and that's what I intend to do here."

He looked at me closer and said "I will not stop you but not all believe women should fight in wars."

I smiled and said "Thank you."

He nodded and went to talk to Legolas. I sat there again drawing the picture I started; it was thirty minutes later when I finished it.

I surprised myself when I fell asleep with my book open in my hands.

Boromir looked over at me and noticed me asleep he motioned to were I was sleeping to the others and they all ended up having small smiles upon their faces.

Aragorn was about to stand up and place his cloak upon me but was beaten by none other than Boromir. Even though I had a cloak on I was not used to the cold of night in the wild. He removed his cloak, when he was next to me he bent down and placed my book next to me, and then he places his cloak on me.

When he looked back at the book a smile lit his face when he saw the drawing of the eight members of the fellowship around a campfire. He closed the book then he went back to the others and not long after him and six others went to sleep while Legolas took watch.

I woke when the sun began to rise from the sky and I instantly put my book in my bag and prepared for the battle ahead. When I was prepared I sat down when I remembered what was to happen during the battle. I got the urge then to make sure Boromir did not die this day no matter what.

I prepared breakfast for the fellowship and when it was done they all awoke to the smell of food. I smiled when Sam helped finish it and smiled more when he said "You did not have to make breakfast milady."

I smiled at him and said "I felt like I needed to so I did make breakfast."

He nodded then helped me give breakfast to the fellowship, the last person I was to give breakfast to was Boromir. When I gave him it I sat down next to him and said "You know how I said I all know all of you, it is because in my world all this, this world and its history to the end of this war is written as a book. It has been a long time since I read the book but I still remember one part and I intend to change it, even if it costs my own life."

Boromir could see no lie in my eyes and asked "What part is it which you intend to change?"

I looked him in the eye and said "I am already changing it, look around."

He did and noticed we were alone he looked at me and said "What is it you are changing?"

I looked at his lovely green eyes and said "To make sure you live to see tomorrow, you are meant to die today by three arrows to your chest by the Uruk-hai Lurtz. Please do not think I am lying for I would never lie in a matter like this."

He looked deep in thought for a second but then he said "Why would you want to save me you do not know me?"

I looked at the floor and said "In the books you were my favourite character, I know you are a man of honour for if you weren't you wouldn't try to help your brother find the love of your father."

He looked at me and then stood when he heard fighting he motioned for me to follow and I did. We saw both Merry and Pippin running from Uruk-hai so we ran to help defend them. It was all blur after I unsheathed my sword and my adrenaline spiked.

And then I saw him, Lurtz he was about to reach for his bow but when he got it out it became two separate pieces and he withdrew his sword and hit me in anger sending me flying into a tree. He went to fight me but Boromir got in the way. He fought with Lurtz but got knocked to the ground, Lurtz was about to strike when my sword got in the way of his kill again. I knew then my skills with weapons would be put to the test.

During the fight I did not see anyone or anything around me but my opponent, I blocked attacks at first but then I began to attack. After defending and attacking I found an opening I cut his stomach which made him go forward and then I decapitated him. When I knew it was over I noticed not only was Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli standing there but I had saved Boromir.

While we walked to the boats Boromir told them what I told him and I found his broken horn and when we reached the river I went slightly away from them and placed it into the river so the things come to pass in Gondor would not change and they would still think Boromir dead.

When I came back I heard Aragorn shout "Let's hunt some orc."

The rest followed him except Boromir and me for a second, because he came up to me and said "Thank you, I don't know how I will repay you but I will."

I smiled and said "I could not let you die even if you think I don't know you but I do."

He nodded and then we both ran to catch up with the others and when we set off running I shouted "Credendo Vides!" And that was the last sound of the fellowship on Amon Hen.


End file.
